


My fellow inquistor

by Bad_Idea_Generator



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Generator/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Generator
Summary: A work in progress
Kudos: 3





	1. first contact

“So, basically what you’re telling me is that there are infinite versions… of me?” Mahanon said excitedly. He had spent the better part of the afternoon listening to Dorian’s vain attempts to explain multidimensional fade travel.  
“Well not YOU in particular, but yes there are many many versions of the Inquisition. You see the theory is that every decision makes a new reality, a coin flip away from a whole new universe! There are universes where you and I never met! One’s where you never made it to the conclave, there are even ones where I’m not the most brilliant man you know” he said, only half joking.  
“Well that's not too terribly hard to imagine,” interjected Solas “all of this builds on ancient Elven magic. We were once able to pass physically through the fade, and better yet time itself.”  
“And yet, there is no evidence of such a feat.”  
“Sadly much of the old ways are lost”  
“GUYS please! Let's not argue over whose people found what, I want to meet other mes!” Bouncing out of his seat, Mahanon was enamored in the idea of meeting someone who understood the stress he was under.  
“Just imagine it! How much work could get done with Two inquisitors! Two times the good that could be done! Two times the strategies made! Two times the-”  
“Problems that could arise” Dorian said calmly “This is only a theory. And there is no guarantee we could find.. You. Who knows where we would end up landing, and frankly I don’t want to get lost in time again”  
“Fair point I suppose” Mahanon replied with a sigh as he slumped back into his seat. “What if.. What if we just made a window?”  
“A.. window?” Solas asked

“Yeah! A window, not so mucha door, but like can’t we just look at the other universe?”  
Solas and Dorian shared a puzzling look.  
“I’m not sure we could create a window, to make contact with an alternate universe one would have to punch through the veil as we know it.”  
“You say that with a lot of confidence Solas. Have you dealt with this before?” Dorian said, crossing his arms. Curious to Solas’s sudden expertise in the matter  
“Well in a way, we all have. The rips in the veil is very much what it would be like after all. It's not a natural occurrence, one would have to force it.” With that Solas looked away, suddenly very fascinated with the books scattered about the library desk.  
“Okay new idea! What If we made an itty bitty teeny tiny hole in the veil.” Mahanon said with great enthusiasm . Seeing the doubt in his companions eyes he quickly blurted “For science of course! Just something big enough for a letter? To… open… communication to the other side?” Plastering on his best smile and looking hopefully between them.  
“Well, a small one shouldn’t be all that difficult.” Dorian said placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully.  
“You can't be serious.” Solas replied “Who knows who you will end up contacting! Not to mention opening a rift in skyhold could lead to demons pouring into the courtyard” He said exacerbated.  
“That’s why it'll be a small one! We can keep it in my room!” Mahanon replied happily “Like Dorian said it can’t be that hard, and worse comes, I’ll just seal it up like I do all the others” He said with a shrug.  
“You STILL don't know how you do that, do you?”  
“Nope! Now lets just go ahead and not tell Cassandra about this yeah? She’ll kill us, madam viv too for that matter. Or Cullen!” And with that Mahanon was on his feet and heading off to his chambers, Dorian in tow. Solas was left muttering to himself, for only a moment before succumbing to his own professional curiosity and following suit.

“You guys made a Fade glory hole”  
“BULL!” Mahanon cried out laughing “It is NOT a glory hole!” looking at the pocket fade over his desk “It’s too high to be a glory hole”  
“I cannot believe we made a portal through time and space and the first thing you can think of is how to put your dick in it” Solas said with great disapproval.  
“Trust me I was not thinking of putting my dick in that” Bull said leaning against the Inquisitors’ bed “I still don’t understand why we need to put this in yer’ room”  
“Well that's where all the other important letters get sent, makes sense to me” Mahanon was on the floor whittling away a small block of wood, watching Solas and Dorian bicker on who should have the better part of the credit.  
“Well I suppose all that's left is to test it. If my assumptions are correct, which they usually are, the universe we connected with should be on the same time as us.” Dorian explained  
“Meaning we don’t have much time to make contact before the OTHER inquisitor seals the portal on their end” Solas said motioning to the rift “If you are ready inquisitor.”  
“Ready! Hand me a quill.” Taking the carved charm in one hand and writing out a small note on a scrap of parchment. Tying the two together with string, Mahanon tossed the parcel into the rift.  
….  
“So.. how do we know it worked?” Mahanon questioned  
“Well give it a moment.” Dorian said  
….  
“Alright get comfy, this could be awhile” Bull said climbing into the bed, sitting against the headboard he settled down for a doze.  
“Oh yeah that sounds nice!” Mahanon agreed clambering into his lap “You guys can join us! This bed is huuuuge, plenty of room for all of us!” He patted the empty space besides them happily  
“No” Solas said flatly “I suppose I will be in the tower, do get me if anything happens”  
“I will also pass,” said Dorian “I don’t think you’ll have time to sleep, it shouldn't take long” Instead opting to peruse the inquisitors bookshelf  
“Oh well suit yourself” and with that the inquisitor held his breath, hopefully whoever was on the other side would reach back to him, he could barely relax enough to nap. 

It had been no longer than a few hours when a sudden thump awoke The Iron Bull.  
“Kadan wake up, I think the demons gave you something.”  
Bolting upright he saw a glint of metal on his desk that wasn't there before. Excitedly he jumped out of bed and ran for his desk.  
“Dorian Dorian! IT WORKED!”  
“WHA-” Dorian awoke with a start, having fallen asleep on the couch, a paper none to gracefully stuck to the side of his face “It worked? What did they send you?”  
“It's a ring!” Mahanon marveled at the band, it was halla horn, polished to shine, and glinted gently with enchantment. It looked too big for him and he passed it excitedly to Dorian while he investigated the note.  
“I’ll go get Solas, while you try on cursed jewelry” Bull said getting up, preparing himself mentally for the eventual rant he would hear from the egg about magical crap, and how this was some marvel and not an absolute nightmare.  
Rolling his eyes at his Kadan, Mahanon excitedly opened the note, nearly ripping the paper in his haste  
“It’s ELVEN! Look look! Whoever is on the other side it's an elf! And they're friendly!” Waving the paper under Dorian's eyes. Trading the inquisitor the note for the ring Dorian examined the writing. It was certainly elvish “What does it say? How can you tell?”  
“It's a wish of good luck! The end there! Falon means friend! They want to be friends! Why else wouldn’t they close the portal!” Examining the ring closely, Mahanon slipped the band onto his index finger and gasped in amazement, the ring shrunk down to comfortably fit him.  
“Incredible, the craftsmanship is amazing, it must be enchanted to fit the wearer” Dorian noted “I wonder if Dagna could further identify the magic in it. Who knows, maybe they have a Dagna of their own, whom made it!” Dorian laughed at the idea and looked to Mahanon who had gotten very quiet. “Inquisitor? What’s wrong you don’t seem happy”  
Looking up at Dorian visibly angry “I cannot believe they out-gifted me! Look how thoughtful and amazing this is! I won't be outdone by some mystery inquisitor!” Dashing past Dorian and jumping the banstor to the stairs, “I’m going to make them something even better! Just you watch!” he yelled behind him and in that moment he was gone. Leaving a very confused Dorian alone with the note, and head full of questions.


	2. What to Get?

“What kind of gift would fit inside such a small space? His gift would have to be small, or at least narrow. What did he know about his new friend? They were Eleven, most likely dalish. They had impeccable taste, and an expert craftsmen.” Mahanon pondered on his way to the Underforge “If Dagna really had made this ring, then it means his new friend had a skyhold of their own, full of their own inner circle.” The idea of a room of two of everyone made him giggle. He paused at the door of the Underforge, admiring the ring once more. It was a beautiful trinket, he almost didn't want to hand it over, as no doubt Dagna would want to research it.  
“Inquisitor, if you have a moment” it was Solas calling after him with Bull in tow “is it true? We’ve made contact?”  
“Yes!”Mahanon said excitedly “You wont believe it! Look what they sent me.” Mahanon twisted the ring of his finger and gasped as the ring began to expand back to its oversized shape.  
“They sent an enchanted ring? Anything else?”  
“They sent a letter, I left it with Dorian but he’ll need your help. You won’t believe this, it's written elvish! We managed to find another Dalish inquisitor! “  
Solas Looked at the ring in his hand and knit his brows in concentration.  
“As much as the idea is appealing, i'm afraid this doesn't prove that's who sent it. All we know is that what we found can speak Elven, it could be a spirit, what did it say exactly?”Solas asked.  
“It was a wish of luck, they sent an enchanted ring, and called us their friend and… Omg what if it's a demon, I was just wearing that?!”  
“You didn’t test this before wearing it?!” Solas hissed in a whisper “I should have waited with you, nevermind, I am going to examine the note, and see if Dorian can properly detect any ill-intent magic.” Solas turned to The Iron Bull “You should keep an eye on the inquisitor and monitor for any- irregularities. Just in case he feels sick” He said calmly but with concern in his voice.  
“That’s my whole job, keepin’ my eye on the inquisitor, I am their personal bodyguard.”Bull said with a wink. With only a small bit of eye rolling Solas made his exit, leaving the pair alone.  
“You really just put on the first thing someone sends you cause its shiny-”  
“IT'S not like that! It was a gift-” Mahanon sputtered in response.  
“Kadan. What did we talk about accepting strange packages?”  
With a sigh mahanon replied in a very exasperated tone “That's how we get assassinated”  
“And yet?”  
“I put it on, cause it was pretty”  
“Your helpless ya know that?” Bull said playfully teasing him “Good thing I like this job, so we're going back up to play with your demon hole?”  
“You are not gonna call it that, and no, I need to hit up the garden.”  
“Why? Do you hear voices telling you what to do?” Bull said jokingly crossing his arms, Eyeing the inquisitor slowly, partly if there was something wrong with him, and partly because he liked seeing his kadan. Mahanon smiled along, knowing he was simply trying to ease his own fears. Mahanon didn’t really think that ring was cursed or harmful, but the thought did put him in the mood to meditate. If he remembered correctly, the royal elfroot would be ready for harvest, and not just that. All the rare plants on that side of the garden would be in bloom.  
And he knew just what to send to his, possibly, spirit friend.


	3. Seeds of friendship

The gardens were beautiful at night. The open courtyard converted into a lush grassy clearing. They had converted this area as a nursery for plants. Gathering seeds from all across thades, for potions, poisons, tonics, and grenades. Plants held a unique symbiotic relationship. Without shyhold the plants would not normally survive the bitter cold in the far north. And in return skyhold would not survive without their blessing. Mahanon ran up to a blooming row, filled with the special care plants. Mahanon ran his fingertips along the Royal elf root with its velvety purple leaves, plucking carefully at leaves that would be pruned away. He loved the smell as it burned and would allow him to relax. He hoped his friend would also love his plants the way he did. Mahanon walked down the row to his bush of prized Crystal grace. Lovely blooms a delicate blue flower with deep red stamens. He had grown up weaving flowers into daisy chains, braiding them in hair, and crushing the petals to make sweet perfume. So much could be done with such a lovely plant, besides flowers where probably a safest gift to send a demon. 

Satisfied with his harvest he motioned with hands filled with flowers he was ready to go back to his room. Upon entering his chambers he was met with bickering children. Not wanting to engage with the whatever debate had sparked between Dorian and Solas, he gently laid his flowers on his bed. It must have been close to midnight, Mahanon would tie his little package nice and tight with a cloth binding. He had swatches of fabric from his last “royal outfitting” Vivienne had insisted he get, he doubted they would miss one. Selecting a golden plaidweave, normally the pattern was a bit garish but as a golden silk it was actually quite beautiful. Tucking the flowers as he rolled the cloth tight and tying it close with a spare bit of ribbon he was quite delighted. Lastly he would need a note. Ignoring the clutter of his desk, he readied a quill and wrote.

“Hello to my rift neighbor.

I can’t express how excited I am to know you! I must admit I did not think I would reach someone, much less a friend. I hope my gift finds you well and hope we do not start our first interaction as a gift war. Instead a truce? If you are like me i'm sure you have questions, but I can start off simply. Dagna made that ring didn't she? I’ve met her, well I’ve met our Dagna. I think we have a lot in common, I look forward to hearing from you Falon

Dareth shiral Lavellen”

Satisfied with no hesitation, and before either mage could stop him, Mahanon tied the letter tight to the bundle and stuffed it smoothly through the rift. The act caused a sudden silence as both Dorian and Solas looked at him in stunned silence as Mahanon smiled contently back at them. Bull shook his head in silent delight, knowing the real show was about to begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a collab for me and my friends OC so if it doesn't make any sense its because your not bookworm lmao


End file.
